


What news from the Shire?

by HobbitBraids



Series: Of Tea and Ivy [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fili's PoV, Fíli writes to the Shire, Getting to Know Each Other, Letters between Erebor and The Shire, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Smitten Fíli, i mean a lot of fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitBraids/pseuds/HobbitBraids
Summary: After he can finally manage something other than laying on his bed surrounded by healers, Fíli decides to write to Sage in hopes of getting to know each other better even if he might not get a chance to see her again.*This is set before the events of 'Tea is at four"*





	1. Late Winter, 2943

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am slightly obsessed and my mind keeps running around in this particular AU I now have started writing these. It just occurred to me that five years without knowing anything about each other (at least on Fíli's part) after they parted ways before the Quest would seem a little off. The main story ('Tea is at four') works ok without these but I wanted to have Fíli's POV during those five years since the other story is from Sage's POV.
> 
> Enjoy!

_February, 2943_

_Miss Sage Baggins,_

 

_Good evening. Well, it is evening now as I write this, though it might be mid morning when you read it. If you receive this. I certainly hope you do._

_It has been almost two years since we last saw each other on that bright spring morning in front of your parent's garden. I certainly hope this_ _finds you well and happy. I must say, I long to see how all those sunflowers that stood behind you when we parted ways are faring after all this time. I always wondered how long you had that smudge of dirt on your cheek before noticing it and cleaning it off._

 _So many things have happened and not all of them pleasant. When my companions and I set out that day our fates were uncertain but our r_ e _solve was strong. It certainly was an unexpected adventure, as Bilbo used to say. As much as I would like to share the stories of our journey, they will have to wait for another time. For now_ _know that I have not forgotten. Life is busy in the mountain and I am needed on this side of Arda but, I am working on making some time for_ _a long awaited visit, if it is still agreeable. I hope it still might be._

 _Before I bid you farewell, I would like to ask a favor. The raven who has delivered my letter is a loyal messenger of our homeland. Her nam_ _e is Thània and her trip has been long. If it's not too much of an inconvenience, please give her shelter and food before sending her back, ho_ _pefully with news of you. I eagerly await your reply._

 

_Best regards,_

_Fíli, son of Dís and Víli_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thania = praise, encouragement


	2. Spring, 2943

_May, 2943_

_Master Fíli,_

_I am so glad to hear from you. Your raven arrived just after lunch, so I read your letter in the afternoon, if you were curious. Thània rested for three days in which she was also properly fed before getting impatient awaiting my reply. It was my pleasure taking care of her and no trouble at all._

_I always wondered about that important meeting you were having at my Uncle's home that night we met. It was certainly the talk of Hobbiton (and most of the Shire to be completely truthful) for the longest time. It still is in some ways. Never in my lifetime had we had a hobbit running excidetly after a group of dwarves yelling about adventures. I've heard stories about my Great Aunt Bella and elves but never dwarves. It certainly runs in the family. Perhaps it may yet happen again._

_It is good to hear you have fond memories of your time spent in our secluded corner of Middle Earth (the smudge of dirt stayed on my cheek for most of the morning, if you must know). It is with a heavy heart that I inform you we no longer tend to that garden you remember. We had to move from our childhood smial for reasons beyond our control. I did make a new small garden of sunflowers in our new home. It helps us with the loss._

_Uncle Bilbo has been a little off since he got back. I think he might be missing the road and whatever exploits he experienced with you and your companions. That is one of the reasons I am very curious to hear those stories you mentioned. I look forward to you sharing some of them with me._

_For now I will say goodbye. Please give my best to your brother Kíli._

_Kindest regards,_

_Sage Baggins_

 

* * *

After reading the letter Fíli opened the small envelope attached to the parchment. When he peered inside he smiled.

 

_'Some sunflower seeds so you can have a little piece of the Shire close to your mountain._

_S.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that Mr. Tolkien had his own calendar for Middle Earth but I do not need to complicate my life any further so I will be using our regular calendar for the seasons and months, etc.  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Summer, 2943

_July , 2943_

_Miss Sage,_

_I am sorry to hear about the loss of your home. I shall not ask but, whenever you decide to share, know that I will be here to listen._

_On a lighter note, my brother sends a most enthusiastic hello. He also wanted to include a note which he will not let me read. I am apologizing in advance for any unpleasant ideas, propositions or schemes that may be included in it, just for good measure._

_In regards to_ _~~uncle~~  Bilbo, please let him know that we are all thinking of him and miss him a great deal. I believe uncle Thorin, who was the leader of our company in our travels, has been corresponding with him (or at least was planning to). They became very  ~~close~~ good friends during our journey. Maybe that will help put him in better spirits._

_As for the stories about your Great Aunt and elves all I can say is that I am glad for the adventurous streak that apparently runs in the family ~~(even if it started with elves)~~. At least I am positive that a little dwarven influence is welcome at Bag End and, hopefully, in your new home as well. _

_Thank you for the seeds. It was such a nice surprise. I will not promise success for I have little experience growing things but I will try my best. I planted them yesterday. I consulted with some of the men who live in the village in the outskirts of the Mountain. They helped me find a good spot for them and I am confident in their potential. They are from the Shire, after all, and the sunflowers I remember were a magnificent sight. Maybe one day you might feel inclined to visit our Mountain. (You know, adventurous streak and all). I am planning on expanding it to a small garden if our sunflowers bloom and it would be a shame if the one who sparked ~~an~~ the interest in me were never to see it._

_Thank you for taking care of Thània. She was very pleased with the accommodations._

_I look forward to your reply and maybe by then I will have good news about our flowers. Farewell for now._

 

_Take care,_

_Fíli_


	4. Late Summer, 2943

_September, 2943_

_Master Fíli,_

 

_Thank you for your kind words. I did not elaborate because I didn't want to burden you with such matters. A little over a year ago my brother and I lost our parents in an unfortunate accident. Seeing that I am not yet of age, my brother Frodo and I were taken in by a close family member. It has been an adjustment and I miss them dearly everyday. It's been hard on Frodo too but being around all of our young cousins helps him be in better spirits. Our family and friends have been very supportive. We are doing better, always taking it day by day._

_On a lighter note, what is it with dwarves and elves? You know, I will not try to understand the animosity between both races but, I am glad your brother has taken steps to mend those bridges. Even though Uncle Bilbo speaks fondly of Great Aunt Bella's friendship with elves, I can attest with utmost certainty he prefers the company of dwarves (to the dismay of many of our non Tookish relatives). Rest assured that dwarvish company will always be welcome, in his case and in mine (even if it's earned him a most undesirable nickname)._

_He did mention receiving a letter from your uncle Thorin along with a birthday gift (which he tucked away promptly without showing it to anybody). They must have forged a very good friendship. Uncle Bilbo was very happy and overwhelmed by the gesture. He speaks very highly of him and of the rest of your company as well. Speaking of his birthday, he is planning on having a small celebration for him and Frodo since they share a birthday. Only a handful of family and friends have been invited (he still hasn't gotten over his reception after getting back from the journey)._

_It's wonderful to hear you have started a garden! Indeed, we hobbits learn to take great care of all things green from a very young age. The seeds I sent you should (hopefully) grow strong flowers. I wish one day to see the fruits of your labor. It's nice to know I helped spark in you an interest in nature, especially knowing how dwarves are not prone to such activities. I will, in turn, continue to grow and care for my small patch of sunflowers and maybe one day you may see them as well._

_On a final note, I have included a separate note for your brother addressing some inquiries he had in respect to his new found friendship with the lady elf. I will not betray his confidence by sharing the specifics of his previous message but know that there was nothing you should worry or apologize for. I was glad to help. Thània knows to deliver the note directly to Kíli so I would advise against trying to read it (I saw what could happen if she gets upset)._

_Until next time for now._

 

_Take care,_

_Sage_

 

* * *

    Another small envelope was attached to the parchment. He smiled taking out the pressed blue flower and reading the note scribbled inside.

 

    ' _I found some blue periwinkles growing in a corner in the back garden._ _The color reminded me of your kind eyes._

_S.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Periwinkle= Blossoming/beginning of a friendship that you want to last


	5. Late Autumn, 2943

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a suggestion a little while back from user Emma about fanart for the main story. I tried starting small and I'll work my way up. This is why I've included a sketch for this letter from Fíli (he was really proud of his little sunflower patch next to the mountain). I am working on one for Bilbo's royal garden amongst other things if life cooperates :-)  
> Enjoy the fluff!

_December, 2943_

_Dear Miss Sage,_

_My deepest condolences. Having lost our father at a very young age, I can somewhat relate. I know nothing will replace the space left from that type of loss but, in time it does get easier to manage. It is good to know you have family and friends who care and are looking out for you and your younger brother. If there is anything you might need from me do not hesitate to ask. I will do whatever is in my power to help. I will never consider you or anything you decide to share with me a burden._

_Here in the mountain everyone is making preparations for our upcoming Durin's Day celebrations along with the second anniversary of the Reclaiming of the Mountain. My brother and I are very excited for this since it will be our first time joining in the activities here in Erebor. We were otherwise engaged last year healing from our injuries (as was our uncle) after what is now known as the Battle of the Five Armies. I'm not sure if you are aware but ~~uncle~~ Bilbo was a key participant of that battle. He will be honored once again for playing such an important part in our Quest and subsequent success. I know he has never been one to boast about his achievements (unless you count those prized tomatoes he will never let us forget about) but, people in the Shire should know what a brave hobbit he is. He should not be mocked or given unsavory nicknames because of his amazing deeds (I hope uncle Thorin doesn't find out)._

_Speaking of Thorin, it's good to hear he finally sent his burglar something. He has been obssessing and putting it off for the most ridiculous reasons. I know Balin had sent some letters with news about our healing progress, the rest of the company and life in the mountain in general but I was positive the first thing uncle would do after healing was to write a note to Bilbo himself. Well, he finally did. At least now ~~uncle~~ Bilbo is in a more agreeable mood, especially for his birthday. I hope he and your brother enjoyed their day._

_Alright, so Kíli's ramblings about this whole Tauriel business are extremely agravating. Do not misunderstand me. I am not in the least bit against the idea of my brother's interest in her(It was a bit of a shock for mum but she has gotten over it, I guess the fact that Tauriel saved Kíli's life at least twice helped smooth things along). What is getting under my skin is the fact that he complains about not being able to see her when she has to return to her duties in Mirkwood for a couple of weeks at a time (I do hope he does not go on and on about such things in the notes he sends you, the ones he still won't let me read). When I remind him that ~~it's been more than two~~ he is lucky he only has to wait weeks he stops, but only for a small while. He can be insufferable sometimes. I do try to remember your words about how he is helping to mend bridges between our races (I keep telling myself that it is for the good of the kingdom. It doesn't help much with his whinning but it will have to do until they marry). Bilbo was always an avid advocate of trying to get along with other races (Mahal only knows how much uncle Thorin needs his hobbit to help smooth out the creases between the Mountain and those Mirkwood elves, even if Thranduil is not on Bilbo's favorites list)._

_Enough of elves and my irritating brother. I have some news concerning our sunflowers. I would like to proudly inform you that I actually managed to grow a handful of them (I included a sketch Ori made of them). I saved some of the original seeds just in case the first ones didn't grow. Now, with Winter approaching, our sunflower patch started to wilt so Tauriel (yes, I know, right?) showed me how to harvest the seeds and save them for Spring. I feel confident that our small piece of the Shire will bloom even better than before. You are the one responsible for sparking my interest in nature ~~amongst other things~~._

_Before I go, I was wondering if you had received the package I sent. It was much too big and heavy for Thània to carry so I had it delivered with a caravan heading for the Blue Mountains. I hope it is to your liking. Take care._

_Your friend,_

_Fíli_

_P.S. Thank you for the flower and for your charming observation. I never thought you had noticed. That alone might make listening to my brother a lot less bothersome._

 


	6. Early Spring, 2944

 

 ' _Bífur was gracious enough to make this for you on account that I am more of a blacksmith than a carver (and I thought, being a hobbit you would prefer wood instead of metal).  You could use it as a place to keep the letters, sketches or anything you see fit. The gemstones I embedded in the sunflower are imperial topaz. They reminded me of the way your hair looked under the morning sun. The translation on the runes is 'joy'_ _. Enjoy the story._

_'_

 

_* * *_

_April, 2944_

 

_Dear Fíli,_

_I hope this finds you well. I apologize for the lateness of my_ _letter. I'm not sure how the winter was around the lands of your mountain but it was a bit on the chillier side here in the Shire (nothing like what I've heard about the Fell Winter but bad nonetheless). This is why I decided to wait. I didn't want to send Thània out in that weather for her to end up getting hurt unnecessarily. I did not want you to think that I did not want to correspond with you anymore._

 _Thank you for the beautiful wooden chest. I am speechless. It arrived almost a fortnight after I sent my last letter. Please send my best to Bifur and thank him in my stead. It is splendidly crafted (I am sure it would have been lovely in any material as I am sure you are a great craftsman also). Such a wonderful surprise to find the parchments (and note) inside. My hair is nothing_ _special but thank you for the compliment (the gemstones were a wonderful touch). Your account of what transpired in Uncle Bilbo's smial the night your company arrived was extremely amusing indeed and I enjoyed it a lot (I can just picture uncle's disgruntled attitude). Aside from the particulars regarding the actual meeting, I can't help but feel there are some other small details you might be avoiding. Still, I look forward to the next part of your adventure._

_Uncle Bilbo doesn't speak about the battle. I'd always thought it was because he didn't want to relive all those awful things he might have seen. Most hobbits never get to see an orc or goblin, let alone pick up a sword (I can't imagine how he must have felt experiencing such events). Now I understand it has more to do with almost losing those he came to care about (by the sounds of it you were all wounded, most of all you along with your brother and uncle). I'm sorry, I did not mean to lessen the importance of your celebration or hinder your enthusiasm. It's a blessing that you are well and healthy to celebrate together with your families and friends as well as honor those who deserve it. I hope you and your brother had a wonderful time (I'm sure Kíli will tell me all about it, too)._

_Despite the cold, our Yuletide celebrations were especially lively this year. We had the rare treat of Gandalf and his fireworks. He lamented the fact that he was not able to make it to your celebrations since the year caught him on the other side of Arda. I'm also pretty sure he is aware of our uncles' correspondence with each other since neither him nor uncle Bilbo were as irritable when the subject of dwarves (your uncle Thorin specifically) and said anniversary celebration arose (the last time it had come up Gandalf had almost been hit on the backside by uncle's round green door as he left with a huff). Our letters have never come up in any conversation (not that I've had many conversations with the wizard, mind you) in case you were wondering. Getting back to our Yuletide celebration, being hobbits and all there was plenty of food and drink as well as music and dancing (we hobbits always enjoy a good party). I had a good time dancing and enjoying the company of good friends and family until our night was cut short. Frodo (along with our cousins Merry and Pippin) overdid it with the chocolate cake and ended up getting sick so we had to take him home to rest. They were all fine by breakfast next morning. I do feel bad for his friend Samwise always trying to keep them out of trouble (he had tried to dissuade them from taking the whole four tier cake to eat by themselves). He has his work cut out for him._

_The sketch was lovely! Please give my best to Master Ori and thank him for it. I was so happy to know you'd been successful in your garden endeavor. I know it takes a lot of patience but, from what I've heard (don't ask for my source), dwarves are pretty stubborn and when they put their minds to a task they see it through (I mean no offense by this). Now that you are planning on taking on a larger gardening project I can share more flowers and plants (if it's alright with you). It's also refreshing to hear you are getting help from Tauriel and getting to know her in turn (even if it's a little at a time). Kíli is worried about your acceptance of her. This news will make him less apprehensive about his plans, he holds your opinion in high regard._ _That reminds me, in respect to how insufferable you seem to think Kíli has been, I have to note that the feeling might be mutual. Your brother has complained a bit about how you go on and on about a certain something (though he hasn't been specific about what it is you obsess over_ _). I don't suppose you may feel inclined to share? Just remember I don't mind listening even if I can't help too much. Either way, it's extremely entertaining both of you going on about each other to be honest._

_I can see uncle Bilbo making his case for dwarves and elves to get along. You might not be too far off about how good a mediator he could be (he would sure try if only for your uncle Thorin's benefit). Uncle would like nothing more than to see him and all of you again. He has many acquaintances here in the Shire but nothing makes him happier than when he catches a glimpse of Röac bringing him a letter from your uncle. ~~I can relate~~ There are very specific reasons why uncle still stays in the Shire (it is not my place to discuss them, maybe he'll share them with your uncle at some point) but, if not for that, it's clear he would want nothing more than to go back (especially to be reunited with Thorin). Maybe one day the circumstances will be more in their favor._

_Life here has been pretty quiet after_ _Yuletide. Aside from working on our gardens and farms now that Spring is here there is not too much going on (not that there ever is). I've been busy between my chores and responsibilities (which is mainly helping with Frodo and our younger cousins' schooling). They all enjoy listening to the stories I borrow from uncle's library. They were delighted to hear your account of the 'unexpected party' (as uncle Bilbo likes to refer to that incident). It was a rare treat given that every other story is about elves or men (sometimes we have an occasional dwarf making an appearance but too brief to be notable, which is a shame). They all want to be dwarves now (to the disdain and amusement of our uncle). I'll have to see if I can get a hold of some other stories that have more dwarf characters and their adventures or I will never hear the end of it from them._

_I need to stop with my ramblings now or else I will end up with a full roll of parchment to send (and Thània will not appreciate that). Thank you again for the wonderful gifts. I hope to hear from you soon._

 

_Respectfully yours,_

_Sage_

 

_* * *_

 

 Another little envelope attached to the letter. He smiled even before he opened it. As much as he liked her letters he realized he looked forward to these little notes most of all. Inside he found another pressed flower and the little message. This one was a bright red orange color. He really needed to learn about flowers. He wanted to think she could be sending him little hints with these different flowers (something he might have been doing with his little gifts). There was only one person he could ask. He decided to write a short note to Bilbo after he finished writing Sage his next letter.

 

 _'Keeping with the spirit of your story I thought I'd send you this Aster. It's to remind you of those_ _infamous prized tomatoes_ _Uncle Bilbo goes on and on about. Maybe one day we'll_ _have a chance to share them together. I included some seeds if you wanted to plant them in the new garden among the sunflowers._

_S.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imperial Topaz = Friendship and fidelity
> 
> Aster= Patience (red/orange=love)


	7. Late Spring, 2944

June, 2944

 

_Dear Sage,_

 

_We are all doing well here in the mountain. I was so glad to receive your letter. I did wonder about the delay thinking maybe something had happened to Thània, then Röac came back a couple of weeks before her (he thinks himself indestructible and did not listen to Bilbo's concerns, impatiently flying off in the cold) and told me the reasons for the delay. Thank you for always watching out for her. I am glad you are also doing well. I must admit, for a moment I worried I had inadvertently done something to offend you and you did not wish to correspond with me anymore. Of course Kíli kept reminding me that if that were the case you would have sent Thània back and that I was being ridiculous (which I am sure he will mention in his ever present note) and now I will never hear the end of it. But I will suffer gladly through it knowing I am still in your favor._

_Bifur was very happy (as was I) that you liked his work. He was especially moved by your compliment. He wanted you to know that if there is anything he can do for you in the future he would be delighted to oblige. Ori was a little flustered (in a good way) with your kind words about his sketch. He will now be the official artist of our garden. They both send you regards and hope to meet you one day ~~soon~~ (more so since you are related to Bilbo)._

_Regarding the 'unexpected party' account I must say my memory might be a bit muddled after my injuries during my fall in the battle (or it might be from all those extra training sessions Dwalin insists upon). Either way, I do admit the tomatoes were especially good and I would much rather share them in your company than with that rowdy lot (even if they are basically family). The fact that there are little hobbits pretending to be dwarves because of our adventure is a compliment if there ever was one ( ~~uncle~~ Bilbo must be hiding his doilies and china). I sent over the next part of the quest (The Troll incident), hopefully it gets high approval from the young ones (and you). The raven who joins Thània on this trip is named Éinar. He is training to be a messenger so I decided it would be good for him to help Thània (I sent you some additional things along with the letter that would have been too heavy for one raven alone)._

_I have added the Aster to my growing collection of flowers (the box includes the blue periwinkle and a sunflower from the new garden, which Tauriel was gracious enough to help preserve in the same manner as the other two). I also planted the new seeds amongst the growing sunflowers. Hopefully by my next letter they will be growing as well._

_Since I mention Tauriel (and thinking about what you wrote) I will say I am enjoying spending time getting to know her. She has shown me a lot in regards to nature and is_ _genuinely interested in what I'm trying to achieve with our garden. I don't have any complaints about her whatsoever (unless you count the fact that her absence turns my brother into an annoying little dwarfing who will tell anyone and everyone about his woes). If only the rest of the Mirkwood elves were more like her. Maybe then our relationship with them would be easier (Lord Elrond and the elves from Rivendell are much more pleasant). Even if he hasn't said so in so many words I believe my brother is planning on courting Tauriel sooner rather than later and that is very good news. I feel honored that he would care so much about my opinion. Rest assured that, no matter how much I complain and jest about his childish behavior, the feeling is mutual (and, yes, we are both insufferable in our own ways, uncle Bilbo can attest to that). As for my reasons, I don't think I am ready to share just yet, no offense._

_Do not worry about lessening the importance of our celebrations. I fully understand ~~uncle~~ Bilbo's hesitance on the subject. Those were some of the darker moments in our quest. Uncle Thorin was under the Gold Sickness and would not see reason from anybody. I don't mean to excuse any of his actions leading up to the battle, I'm just saying he was unrecognizable. I know he would have never tried to hurt Bilbo if he had been in his right mind. I'm just glad that they had a chance to set things right once again. The Arkenstone has been securely put away and we all survived. Bilbo came a long way from that fussy hobbit we met that night. He might still need a few lessons on his form but he can hold his own in any battle (hopefully he doesn't have to). Uncle Thorin misses him more than the rest. I still see how he berates himself for what he almost did to the one he grew to care so much about (even if  ~~uncle~~ Bilbo forgave him a long time ago)._

_In less gloomy news (don't I know how to bring the mood down), our Durin's Day and anniversary of the retaking of the Mountain were indeed a big deal. Mum planned a huge feast for the whole kingdom to kick off the week long festivities. I must admit, I don't quite remember much about the day that followed (and probably neither does Kíli, or Bofur for that matter). By the third day mum made us sober up so we could actually participate in the activities and (particularly) the Grand Ball held at the end of the week (we made an effort to be mindful of our drinking). The mountain doors were open for dwarves, men and elves alike. Everyone came to celebrate at one point or another (except Thranduil, of course). We had games, various tournaments that included sparring, archery, knife and axe throwing and even a whittling competition (Bifur took his job as judge very seriously). It was a lot of fun. The Company had a special feast to just enjoy ourselves without worrying about our current responsibilities (it was mostly spent trying to figure out a way to bring Bilbo back to the Mountain, I didn't mention anything since not everybody knows about our correspondence). There were also many reenactments of moments in the quest ranging from the goblin tunnels and Mirkwood spiders to the defeat of Samug (the latter to the frustration of Bard and amusement of his children). Ori organized a play called 'The brave deeds of Mister Bilbo Baggins' which I'm sure he would definitely not approve of, though everybody enjoyed it._

_I'm curious about this Yuletide tradition you celebrate. I gather it's something akin to end of the year festivities for you, correct? Tell your brother and cousins that Fíli and Kíli (and Bofur, most likely) can relate to the consequences of overindulging. In my experience we tend to forget about them rather quickly, until it happens again. It is always worth it, though. I do feel bad for their young friend Samwise. That's probably how Bilbo felt half the time while he was running around with us. Hopefully we'll grow out of it someday (but not too much, we can't all be as serious as uncle Thorin)._

_I hope you enjoy my interpretation of the (now famous) Troll incident. I did ask some of the Company members to help piece everything together (Dwalin was not amused being reminded of being roasted over the fire). They were excited to help (so they already started writing the next part). I will keep busy tending our garden (there's something I never thought I'd say) and getting my next project ready while waiting for your reply. Send my best to Frodo and his friends, one day we'll come visit and get ourselves into trouble together (you'd be welcome to join us too). Take care._

 

_Sincerely yours,_

_Fíli_

 

_P.S.  I wanted to recreate the sunset between those 'rolling hills' of the Shire (as Bilbo used to refer to them) from the evening when we met. It was a rare sight for us mountain dwellers. I know metal and gemstones may not do it much justice but it is what I know how to work with. I hope you like it. The book tells the tale of Durin the Deathless and how Durin's folk came to be. It was a favorite of our father. I thought you might like to know a little more about us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Einar= Leader
> 
> Peridot = green gemstone associated with Spring, life and growth. It is also associated with the development of love, empathy and generosity of spirit.
> 
> Copper= associated with feminine beauty, artistic creativity, affection and love.


	8. Summer, 2944

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter uploaded yesterday was incomplete, my apologies... this is the correct one. Enjoy!

August, 2944

 

 

_Dear Fíli,_

 

_As much as it pains me to admit it, I must side with your brother on this. I should hope I'd never be rude enough as to simply not respond and keep what is rightfully yours, even if you had offended me or whatnot. I am a Baggins after all. So, in Kíli's words, stop being ridiculous (he did go on and on and on about it). Though, I do appreciate your worry, I would've worried too._

_I asked uncle about the Arkenstone and Thorin's Gold sickness. It wasn't easy for him to talk about it but, he did say more or less what you already told me. He knows Thorin wasn't in his right mind and he has already forgiven him (apparently he had to tell your uncle to stop apologizing or uncle Bilbo would stop_ _writing). Uncle did mention how you were the first one to try and stop Thorin from hurting him up in the ramparts. He will always be grateful and understands how difficult it must have been for you to go against your uncle's orders. Thank you._

_Changing the subject to more cheerful things, I am pleased to hear about your Durin's Day festivities. I bet your mother was non too happy at having to drag you and your brother out after just one night of drinking and celebrating. It must have been a sight. Also, about that play, Ori better hope Uncle doesn't find out about it. He'd probably run off to Erebor just to give him a good talking to. You would think that a hobbit that wants no recognition for his deeds would not go off on adventures, right? Uncle Bilbo is a walking contradiction indeed! Although we wouldn't want it any other way. Maybe one day we'll all get to see it and watch his reaction._

_I'm guessing the tournaments were a big success. Kíli told me how he had beaten almost all of the elves that competed in archery (it was greta to know men and elves were invited to join in the celebrations, too). He said he lost to an elf named Legolas who, according to him, is the very pompous prince of Mirkwood. He sounded a little bitter though the fact that Tauriel was by his side and ignoring the prince (his words) was the best consolation prize he could ask for. Sounds to me like there could be some animosity brewing. I also heard you competed in sparring and knife throwing though I do not know how you fared. I hope you had fun no matter the outcome (maybe you had someone cheering you on like Kíli had Tauriel)._ _I was aware of of Kíli's preference and proficiency for archery, mainly because he enjoys talking about himself, but you've never mentioned any inclination for a specific weapon (not that I know much about that sort of thing). Maybe you can tell me a little more about the weapons you use. Who knows, I may get the opportunity to have you teach me some things. Yavanna knows uncle Bilbo won't do it unless it's absolutely necessary. Sting is off limits even if it's sort of a legend in the Shire (hobbits not really using those sorts of blades and all)._

_I'm sure Bifur had a great time being a judge. From what I've seen he knows his craft well, it was only right (I might be biased, in a good way). Please let him know I appreciate his offer. He is very sweet. I truly wish someday I'll get the chance to meet him as well as the rest of the company. As I've said before, you are all welcome to come to the Shire and to visit us. I am positive that whenever you get to make the trip my brother, cousins and friends will have plenty of ideas of how to get you in trouble. I might be persuaded into joining you too, who knows. I can also be there to help you get out of any sticky situations, though I will promise nothing._

_Speaking of trouble, I will have you know that we had a full house of_ _young ones running around pretending to stab trolls and even competing to see who had the biggest parasites. Daisy, May and Marigold (Samwise's sisters) deciding to join in the fun. There have also been some debates on who the bravest dwarf of the company is and even most handsome, for some reason (I bet there will be a very interesting discussion once they all hear of this). Uncle was no help at all with any of this since we knew what his answer would be (unlike us, he was not amused by this assumption). I've had to take our lessons outside so they don't tear the smial down with all their adventuring. I'm not sure how good of an idea it was to read them such detailed accounts of your quest. Uncle Bilbo's stories are a little more vague, with reason I suppose. So the stories have been extremely well received._

_The book about Durin the Deathless was very interesting. There is very little known about dwarves around here so I learned a great deal from it. Not sure if the lack of information is because hobbits tend to keep to themselves or that in general there is not much known outside of your mountains. Either way, thank you for trusting me and sharing with me something so dear to you and your father. I'm sure you miss him a great deal still._

_How thoughtful of you to make such a delicate and beautiful bookmark for me. How you work with all those tiny little stones and the metal is quite amazing. Dwarves craftsmanship is always well regarded. You did a wonderful job recreating the 'rolling hills' in the design. The different shades of green capture the loveliness of the Shire perfectly. Thank you for taking the time to make that for me. It's one more thing to remind me of ~~you~~ that day, which always brings a smile to my face._

_As for Yuletide, you have the right idea. It's our celebration for the start of a new year. Basically it's a week long party with plenty of food, drink and music for all. We also exchange gifts with friends and family. Everybody enjoys it a great deal (unless you eat a whole chocolate cake). Us hobbits are known for throwing great parties (and enjoying them to the fullest). I'm sure if our uncles ever decide to actually acknowledge how much they care for each other the celebration would be great indeed._

_I'm so happy that you like receiving the different flowers. Here are two more to add to the collection. The white one is an Anemone and the pink one is a Camellia. I included seeds from both so they can add a little more color to our garden. You seem to be doing well with this whole taking care of green things. It's great how you've even learned how to conserve them. Kíli is grateful that you're asking Tauriel for help. I believe you might be correct  in the idea that he is thinking of courting her. Not sure if she has any idea but it sounds like she wouldn't be against it. Granted, I only have your brother's version of the blossoming relationship._

_Even if Thània has Einar to help her I'm trying not to get too carried away with my letters. They are both wonderful birds. My eagerness makes my words run away from me. Anyway, I heard a story about how certain dwarves had somehow managed to develop a preference to uncle Bilbo's pipe weed during the quest. I swear, how he managed to remember to pack enough leaf to last him half the quest but not a hankerchief makes me wonder his priorities. Nevertheless, going back to my original point, I made you a leather pouch and filled it with Old Toby so you could enjoy it over on your side of_ _Arda. Until next time, take care._

 

_Sincerely yours,_

_Sage_

 

_* * *_

 

He took both flowers and placed them carefully inside the box on his bedside table. The small envelope with the seeds he set next to the box. Then he took the leather pouch out of the wrapping to look at it closely. He saw his name embroidered and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anemone= anticipation
> 
> Pink Camellia= longing for someone, given to someone who is missed


	9. Autumn, 2944

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know what weapons Dís and her husband truly favored so I just picked the ones that would go along with the narrative. Any discrepancies I will plead creative liberties, lol.  
> Thank you for reading!

_October, 2944_

 

_Dearest Sage,_

_I hope you're still doing well. I will start by saying that it doesn't seem fair for you and Kíli to side together against my worrying about you. I thought you would understand my predicament (and I would never think you rude in any respect). Just for that I should say you remind me of fussy uncle Bilbo (not really). I will stop being ridiculous but I feel good knowing that you would worry about me too, though I do not regret my behavior even if Kíli still gives me a hard time about it._

_On the matter of the unfortunate event on top of the ramparts I will only say that I did what I did because I care for uncle Bilbo (and uncle Thorin, he would have never forgiven himself). He is family, we all helped to keep him safe. On that note I must confess that my brother and I have been calling him uncle for ages now even if uncle Thorin gets irritated with us. It is no secret how they feel about each other and we will do whatever it takes to push him to finally acknowledge his feelings, go get his burglar and stop his incessant brooding._

_You know, Kíli and I started thinking about how great it would be to have all three celebrations together. I mean, it'll be a month long of festivities and, who can say no to lots of food, drink, music and activities. Plus gifts on top of that! I'm positive no dwarf would complain and, if we had some hobbits visiting from the Shire I'm sure they wouldn't mind either, right? But we would need at least another month to recover. Which reminds me, it was not fun having mum screaming at us about our careless behavior (she doesn't know many details of the quest, thankfully), especially with the throbbing pain in my head. You and her would get along well, she did find it quite amusing in between her frustration. She's also heard me inadvertently mention you in various conversations and she is now eager to meet you, too (apparently sooner rather than later). I'm sure that if father were alive you would get along great. I do miss him but I know we will reunite one day in Mahal's halls. I'm glad you enjoyed the book, I would like to share more of our culture with you in the future._

_As for the competitions, it's true that ~~the princeling~~  Legolas won the archery tournament but, in my opinion, it was only because Tauriel didn't participate. I love my brother and he has great skill with the bow but she would have most likely won over both of them. Kíli was relentless afterwards. He made it his mission to flaunt in front of the prince holding hands with Tauriel and whatnot whenever possible, even before the outcome of the competition. I admit it was petty of him but he does not listen to reason when it comes to that (or anything else, really). As the older brother I had to try and be neutral about the situation but, just between you and me, it was funny to see Legolas' expression. In my case, sparring did not go so well since there are plenty of dwarves with superior skills with a sword. I held my own but I still have plenty to learn, especially with my lingering injuries. As for knife throwing, Nori was my toughest competition. He came out the victor but, if I have to come second to anyone I will not complain that it was to him. Afterwards I went to visit the spot were our garden should be (since it was not in bloom) for some peace and quiet. It was nice thinking about how you might enjoy being  ~~with me~~ in the mountain sharing in the festivities._

_Kíli tends to be a little more open about himself than I do. I share things when someone asks me, unlike him who enjoys going on and on about himself even if nobody is listening (as you've probably noticed). We dwarves start training with weapons, more specifically with swords, at a very young age. I developed an inclination towards swords and knives early on while Kíli leaned more towards the bow. We learn every weapon but we choose which ones we will favor more than others. After a while I started using two blades just like I had seen our father at times. It took a lot of practice to master them but I think I'm pretty good with them. Mum favors throwing axes (which are smaller than regular axes) along with the sword, if it ever comes to that. That's how I got into them along with knives. These are good for, at the least, slowing down your enemies from a distance. Whenever we get a chance to see each other again it would be my pleasure to show you how to use any of these weapons._

_After reading the reaction to the Troll story I wasn't sure if we should send you anything else but the Company was adamant. They were proud to display how poorly we behaved in Rivendell even though Lord Elrond was a very gracious host (not to mention lenient). Aside from our stay in Rivendell we also included the thunder-battle of the Stone Giants and the debacle in the Goblin tunnels. I am noticing a pattern now that we are going over our adventure, so please accept my apologies for our behavior. Thank you for the pipe weed (which falls under the category of more appalling_ _behavior on my part). I must confess I did develop a liking to it and probably took more than my fare share from uncle Bilbo. Another pleasant surprise was to see my name embroidered in such a meticulous way, and the color matches our family crest. You have a great talent in leather work and embroidery._

_Speaking of adventures, I know I would enjoy getting you in trouble taking you on little adventures around the Shire when we get the chance to visit. Kíli and the others can entertain Frodo and his friends. That reminds me, Bifur is developing a soft spot for you after all these compliments you've given him. He spent a good deal of his time finishing the little figures of each member of the Company to send to you. Ori, on the other hand, worked on sketches of all of us (he wants you to know that no amount of fussing from Bilbo would make him get rid of his play, he is very proud of his work). Between the sketches and the wooden figurines you can at least settle the debate of who is the most handsome, though everyone was flattered that it even came up. Now, to pick who is the bravest I must say it's a tie between all. We did face all these perils together, after all._

_The flowers are all growing nicely. It's really surprising how well it's been going. Honestly, being a dwarf and all, I had low expectations about my success in this endeavor. Like you said, we are a stubborn lot, you know. Besides, with the help of the men of Dale and especially Tauriel I have been able to learn and do a lot more than I thought. The garden will be a sight when all those new flowers bloom in Spring. I will start working on a new larger box to keep all my growing flower collection. A couple of weeks ago I went to the market in Dale and one of the vendors had these bright yellow, happy looking flowers that reminded me of your cheery smile. She told me they were called daffodils. I bought some and preserved them like Tauriel showed me. I sent you the one that came out the best and kept another for myself. I found them nice looking, hopefully it's to your liking._

_Einar and Thània are getting too spoiled by you. I do hope it is still no inconvenience for you to take care of them. Let me know if there is anything you might need. Thank you for all you do. All the best and, as always, take care._

 

_Sincerely yours,_

_Fíli_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daffodil= You are the only one


	10. Winter, 2944

_December, 2944_

 

_Dear Fíli,_

_Let me begin by saying that the daffodil was very unexpected. The gesture was wonderful and in no way offensive. Thank you for the flower and the compliment. To know that you remember my smile and think it's something worth noting is particularly agreeable, if I may be so bold. As always, I don't believe it's anything special (not to be dismissive of the nice things you say) but I will accept any compliment you deem me worthy of. I must say, looking at those amazing sketches, you look exactly as I remember you (perhaps a new scar here or there ~~though I admit I did not pay attention to any of your scars when we met)~~. Your eyes are bright, kind and infused with some of that cheekiness you carry in your smile  ~~and who can forget those dimples~~. What I'm trying to say is that the sketches are wonderful, please give Ori my thanks and tell him that I can't wait until his "discussion" with uncle Bilbo and the play. It would be very entertaining to witness. _

_We tried to settle the debate but none of them could agree on who the most handsome dwarf in the Company was (if you really wanted to know). Instead they each picked their favorites out of the amazing figures Bifur so expertly made for us. By some miracle of the Valar nobody argued and they all got the ones they wanted. They spend hours playing with them (I've barely had a chance to see them in detail). Because of them we are welcome inside the smial for lessons once again. They keep the the children in one place, though we do go outside when they feel they need to jump and run around with sticks pretending they're swords, axes and bows. Tell Mister Bifur that I am extremely grateful for all his hard work. If ever he visits us in the Shire or I ever get to visit the mountain I will have to bake him plenty of special desserts for all his troubles. The children did agree with your statement about all of you being equally brave since you went through those perils together. Which reminds me, regardless of how everyone in the Company helped try to keep uncle Bilbo safe you were the one to stop him from getting hurt up in the ramparts (and saving your uncle the grief when he came back to his senses). Thank you._

_I had noticed the fact that you were referring to him as uncle Bilbo in some letters and it always seemed fitting. You are more than justified to call him that (not that I would say otherwise). Honestly, the way they pine about each other, it's only a matter of time. If not for the distance (and_ _stubbornness of both, I gather) it would probably be official by now. I can't imagine how frustrated your uncle Thorin must be each time he hears you and Kíli refer to uncle like that. Though, from what I hear, he should be used to dealing with your antics._

_We are now in the middle of planning and getting things ready for Yuletide once again. I surely would not complain to the idea of having a month long celebration that included all three occasions. That would mean that somehow I got the opportunity to visit and spend time ~~with you~~ with everyone over there. I would get to see you compete and maybe have a guided tour of the mountain. _That way I could keep you company in the garden. I would have enjoyed being there to share in the festivities. Alas, maybe next year since I'm a little late for the celebrations this year._ Who knows what adventures we might find around your corner of Middle Earth. You do have a reputation of being a mischievous troublemaker (if my source of information is to be believed). Weapons training sounds like a daunting task in my case, though you are more than qualified to give me a lesson or two. I will warn you, patience is something you might need a lot of. I'm quite certain I'll be rubbish at it either way but it sounds like fun. I am willing to give it a try,  ~~more so with you as my teacher~~._

_Going back to the new stories (and all the trouble you seem to get into) I can see why you were apologizing beforehand. Uncle had mentioned something about how rude you all were during the visit to Rivendell but I though he was exaggerating (the whole prized tomatoes incident coming to mind, I know how over the top he can be at times). And I'm pretty certain he is not aware of all the details. I will not lie, it was funny. Though, it is not to me you should be apologizing to. You should consider sending Lord Elrond a written apology even if it's years after the fact. The run in with the stone giants and the ordeal in the goblin tunnels (which is the first time we hear about what happened to all of you since uncle had gotten separated from the Company) was disconcerting and downright scary. That journey was filled with many unforeseen obstacles without even thinking about the dragon. The fact that we know you all survived is something I kept reminding myself of when we read them._

_Your brother's pettiness knows no bounds. At least you showed a decent amount of decorum (even if you still found the situation funny). I do not know this prince Legolas fellow but, I may be inclined to think you both are making it out as a much bigger deal than it was. I'm sure he is not as bad as you make him out to be. Uncle Bilbo was of no help when I asked him about the elf prince. Apparently he only interacted with his father in a series of short and irritatingly unpleasant encounters (his words). Now I don't feel to good about siding with Kíli, though it did feel good poking fun at you (I can see the appeal)._

_As eager as I am to visit the mountain and finally meet everyone I can't help but feel somewhat intimidated to meet your mother. I'm certain she is a wonderful dwarrowdam and I have nothing to be worried about, but still, she is your mother. Now you'll be the one saying how ridiculous I am being._

_When I mentioned how interesting all of those braids and plaits that all of you wore in your sketches were, uncle Bilbo briefly explained how important braids and beards are for dwarves. He told me how they symbolize the dwarf's achievements, honors and even relationships. I must admit, ever since we met I found your mustache particularly_ _intriguing with those braids, seeing how hobbits don't grow facial hair and, even if they did they would certainly not have such creative designs. If there is something I had heard about dwarves it's the pride they take in their beards and hair adornments. Now I better understand why. This gave me an idea for a gift for you. I made you a braided leather bracelet that might remind you of our friendship. Mind you, it's nowhere near as complicated as any plaits I've seen from all of you but I wanted to do something that somehow related to your customs. I honestly hope I haven't overstepped any boundaries with this gesture. The three different colors are meant to represent you (yellowish brown), me (orange brown) and the Shire (green) since that is where we met. It sounds overly sentimental but, what can I say, that's how us hobbits tend to be sometimes. The flower I sent you is called a Salvia blue. A couple of weeks ago I saw it growing along the road where I found you and Kíli all confused and lost. Again, overly sentimental hobbit here. I thought it would look nice amongst the others especially next to the Daffodils and Asters._

_Do not worry about Thània and Einar. They are great company and absolutely no trouble at all. I do not spoil them whatsoever. They work hard, they deserve to be a little spoiled in any case. Give my best to all of the Company. Take care and have fun._

 

_Always,_

_Sage_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salvia Blue = I think of you
> 
> Daffodil= you are the only one
> 
> Red Aster= Patience and love


	11. Early Spring, 2945

_March, 2945_

_Dearest Sage,_

 

_I hope this finds you more than well. With every letter I send (and each I receive from you in turn) it makes me think we might get a chance to see each other once again. I've been trying to work out a way to see when we'll have the time to go and actually visit but things keep coming up. The whole Company wants to go but that would be practically impossible with all of the new responsibilities. I am still confident we'll find a way. Until then I have your letters, our garden and everything you've sent me. I'm pretty sure this year our garden is going to be pretty big with all the new flowers that'll bloom. The last flower you sent me will be a great addition and I'm positive it will look great among all the others. It's a good thing you are an 'overly sentimental hobbit' as you put it, that way I don't feel foolish contemplating all of these. It's been rubbing off on me in a good way, making me smile at random moments in the day. Oh, and let me say this again. Your smile is wonderful. It brightens my day every time I think about it, and you. You are special ~~to me~~ and, no matter what you say, you won't change my mind of that. Thank you for the bracelet. It was a very sweet gesture and in no way did you overstep any boundaries. Bilbo did have the correct idea about braids and what they represent, it only depends on the beads that hold the braid together. Kíli complained that it wasn't fair because he is your friend and met you then too. He'll whine about it in his note, I'm certain. I told him it was because I'm your favorite. I added that having a unique mustache (that you specifically pointed out, mind you) was an important factor and, unfortunately it's something he does not have (he'll probably complain about that little comment too). Which begs the question, who do you think is the most handsome dwarf in the Company? In your unbiased opinion, of course._

_As a sign of good faith, and because you were correct, I sent an apology letter to Lord Elrond. He was gracious enough to send a swift reply. He said he forgave all of our previous offenses a long time ago and disregarded it as actions prone from nerves because of the journey. We are welcomed there anytime (which is good to know for whenever we go to the Shire) but he expects us to use the actual baths. I will have you know, no-one wanted to cooperate until I mentioned you suggested it. Now I don't feel as bad to send more stories about our adventure, though I don't think we had any more incidents like the one in Rivendell (unless you count the lewd comment Kíli made to Tauriel when we were in Thranduil's dungeon, but that's on him). The next part of the journey tells_ _what happened after we reunited with uncle Bilbo, the Eagles and our stay at Beorn's. We did face a lot of unforeseen obstacles but we relied on each other to make it. As bad as it was, it did make us closer as a group and it's been that way since._

_I hope you had fun during Yuletide. We had another amazing celebration this year with the exception that we couldn't share in the festivities together. I thought about what you said and yes, my brother and I do have a reputation for getting into trouble but, because of this I also know plenty of ways we could have little adventures in and around the mountain. I will start a list of things we could do once you come and visit. It's not a matter of if you visit but when._

_Ori's play was once again part of the artistic entertainment, to rousing applause and amusement. He says that no matter how much Bilbo fusses and complains about it, the play is already a favorite trademark of the festivities and as such will be presented every year. He also wants you to know how glad he is that you liked the sketches but thinks he should have a share of those desserts you mentioned. I have to agree with him on that, seeing you were particularly pleased with my portrait and commenting on it and all._

_Bifur is also happy that you liked the figures he made. He said he and Bofur are working on something else they wanted to send over. He is also looking forward to those desserts. I wonder what he'll say when he has to share with Ori. His cousin, Bofur's brother_ _Bombur wanted to ask if you would share any recipes traditional to the Shire. Being the head of the kitchens and an excellent chef at that, he wanted to try some new things (especially because at some point we will have some hobbits visiting us), if it's not too much trouble._

_The tournaments were even better than last year, and not because I beat Nori this time around. It was very close but I guess the extra practice paid off. Sparring also went better though, when it came to facing Dwalin he still had the upper hand. Maybe that's why he keeps making me train so hard. When I have the chance to give you some lessons I promise they'll be fun and not torture like what Dwalin does to us. He's an amazing warrior but I'll definitely make it more entertaining (we don't have to tell him that). I have patience to spare if it's to help you. ~~The princeling~~ Prince Legolas was away on some expedition or whatnot and wasn't able to attend this year. You say we are exaggerating about him but just wait until you meet him (and, yes I did find it funny). Kíli was none to happy since he wanted a rematch. Instead he had to contend with Tauriel who decided to compete. Needless to say he came second to her. He will swear up and down he went easy on her to let her win but I know better._

_There was an interesting development during the Company's official dinner this year. Bofur suggested we have a drinking competition (because a room full of drunken dwarves is always a good idea). At first uncle Thorin had refused to join in but, after seeing how much fun all of us were having he changed his mind. Somewhere along the line somebody made a toast to Bilbo and that's when uncle just began confessing his feelings for him. Uncle Thorin claims he hardly remembers anything from that night, but we do. That's why we keep bothering him about it and mentioning uncle Bilbo at random times. He tries to ignore us (like you said, he should be used to our antics) but we can see his resolve breaking. Mum wasn't happy about what she found that morning in the private dinning hall. Which reminds me, you don't have to worry about mum. She has been asking more about you after Kíli told her about our letters to each other all this time. He also told her about the flowers and the_ _gifts you made me (because he can never keep his mouth shut) so, to stop her constant nagging I showed them to her. Now she won't stop talking about it (at least she has no idea about the garden). I love her but now I see where my brother gets his annoying nature from. Nevertheless, she can't wait to meet you. Mum is now another driving force behind a trip to the Shire (a dwarf can hope). And, for the record, I will agree with you. You are being ridiculous about it._

_I wasn't sure if hobbits did anything special with their hair though I remember uncle Bilbo saying something about flowers being exchanged or gifted to wear as hair adornments. Òin showed me a book he found on different herbs and flowers and there was one that caught my attention. It was a red Amaryllis. I decided to make you a silver hair clip in the form of that flower since there were no real ones I could send. I figured you might not like too many gemstones on it so I opted to set one small garnet stone on the tip of each petal. Let me know if it's to your liking._

_Thank you for always looking after Thània and Einar. Take care and enjoy the coming Spring._

 

_Sincerely yours,_

_Fíli_

 

_* * *_

A couple of weeks later a small dwarven caravan came knocking on her door carrying a package with hobbit sized wooden swords, axes, bows and blunt arrows. A note was attatched.

_'Miss Sage,_

_This is for the children so they can properly enjoy going on adventures as honorary dwarves._

_Best regards,_

_Bifur & Bofur'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amaryllis= Splendid beauty
> 
> Red Garnet= Self confidence, romance, love
> 
> Silver= femininity, purity and love


	12. Summer, 2945

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will update the main story before the week is over, I just got caught up with this. I swear I know more about flowers, gemstones and metals than I ever thought possible... research is exhausting lol
> 
> Enjoy ;-)

_June, 2945_

 

_My Dear Fili,_

 

_It has been such a wonderful Spring season and moving into Summer the gardens are in full bloom all over the Shire. I'm confident our garden is fairing well under your diligent hands over in Erebor. It feels as if your aptitude for greenery increases with every season. You're practically one of us, we only have to get rid of those boots (just teasing). Honestly, your progress is great, maybe there's hope for me yet when the time comes for you to teach me about weaponry._

_Yuletide was another lively event even withoutGandalf's fireworks. We hobbits do love a good party. Unfortunately you weren't here to enjoy the festivities but, of course, there's always next year. I am glad to report no-one got sick but not for lack of trying, mind you. They'll never learn. By the sound of it you all had a lot of fun on your side of Arda as well. Life in the mountain seems quite entertaining. It must have been highly amusing for your mother finding thirteen drunk dwarves, including her two sons and her brother, sleeping off the previous night's merry making. I don't want to imagine her reaction. I'm still not sure if I should feel at ease about meeting her, even if you think I'm being ridiculous. Especially now that I know Kíli told her about the gifts and the letters. I want to think that she's eager to meet me because you and I have become good friends and not because she minds me sending her eldest son all those things. Kíli is unbelievable. Why doesn't he mind his own_ _business and wait for you to say something.You see, I was considering making him a bracelet (mainly to stop his whining) but now he can chew on a log. Here I was feeling bad about your comment on his facial hair. Regardless of how I can't deny that you are probably my favorite, that I do like your mustache ~~a lot~~ , and that I commented specifically about your sketch, even I know how harsh it is to mock a dwarf's beard (or lack thereof). You are both _ _incorrigible. On that note, I will also respectfully decline to comment on who I think is the most handsome in the company. I will not fall into that rabbit hole._

_Going back to your celebrations, congratulations on your victory over Nori. Your brother did say that Nori only let you win so you could boast about it to me but, seeing how you insulted him with that little facial hair quip, Kíli most likely said it to get back at you. I'm certain it was a formidable match. Maybe next year you'll best Dwalin as well. It'll be interesting hear about your current sparring lessons with him. Don't worry, no matter how hard he makes you work you can balance it out when you give me lessons since you already promised they'd be fun (as well as those adventures your going to take me on)._

_Even though it must have been such an extremely painful task, being dwarves and all, it's nice to know you did send Lord Elrond an apology. According to Kíli, you were truly committed on getting all the Company to sign. His exact words were that you 'nagged on and on until we caved just so he would leave us alone'. I don't know if Thorin mentioned something about it to uncle Bilbo but I'm sure he'd be proud (especially with how appalled he was at that behavior). Now that I think about it you probably didn't tell your uncle anything about the apology, did you? Either way it was the correct thing to do and please stay away from the fountains whenever you visit Rivendell again._

_Uncle Bilbo tends to leave quite a few details out of his retellings of your journey. Now I know why he stated that 'those of us who could came down from the burning trees to help Thorin' when it was him the first one to come charging with only his 'letter opener' as you all seem so adamant on calling Sting. And don't even get me started on that hug. I don't even think they realize how far gone they are about each other. I'm sure he would have tried to help any of you if that had been the case but, he seemed like he wanted to prove himself to Thorin. Honestly, none of you would have been foolish enough to do what Thorin did (uncle's words). It's really tempting to go tell uncle Bilbo about Thorin's drunken confession. The only reason I will refrain from doing so is because then he might start getting a bit more curious. He's already made off handed comments about the toys Bifur and Bofur sent over (I included a note for them telling them how much Frodo and his friends enjoy them). He already teases me that I spend half the time daydreaming of Yavanna knows what when I'm working in the garden. I guess the 'overly sentimental' part of me gets carried away sometimes. My mind often wonders how colorful our garden has gotten with all the flowers we've added since the sunflowers. I'm sending you a Bronze Chrysanthemum and a Lilac because we seem to be lacking flowers of those colors. Because the Lilac is an early bloom it's fragrance always reminds me of Spring and new beginnings._

_The hair clip is absolutely perfect. The detail of the amaryllis flower is amazing. You are incredibly talented. I imagine it takes a lot of patience and concentration to make such delicate objects. Thank you for always taking the time to make such beautiful things for me. It was a little tricky but I finally got it to stay in my unruly curls. Farewell for now and thank you once again._

 

_Sincerely yours,_

                    _Sage_

 

* * *

 

Fíli took the note attached to the leather bag Einar had brought.

    _'I figured you'd probably run out of the pipe weed I had sent you so this time you'll have enough to share, if you are so inclined. I hope you enjoy it._

          _S. '_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bronze Chrysanthemum= Excitement, affection
> 
> Lilac= First love


	13. Early Fall, 2945

_September, 2945_

 

_Dearest Sage,_

_We had a great Spring and Summer here in the mountain. Our garden is in full bloom. From now on the scent of the lilac will be another reminder of you. Even though it was faint I'm sure that_   _when the new lilacs sprout next year the aroma will sweep over half the mountain. Whenever I've had the opportunity these past couple of weeks, I've taken to sitting and observing all the flowers that have managed to grow in the Desolation. I can't help but imagine you amongst the blooms reading one of those adventure stories you enjoy so much or maybe just passing the time and having a quiet picnic with me. I hope it'll be someday soon. Just for the record: I will plant every seed you send me and tend to every flower that grows but my boots are an extension of me and they are not going anywhere. I still consider myself a practical dwarf and not all of us have such sturdy soles. I will concede to take them off if we're lounging around the fireplace or taking a swim in the nearby river (which I know for a fact hobbits are not keen on but it could be one of our adventures, no?)._

 _Before I forget, send my best to young Frodo and uncle Bilbo on their birthday. I am ashamed to admit that after all these years I have never thought to ask about your birthday. Hopefully you've had great ones up to now (we know how you all love a good party) and I promise I will make it up to you from here on out starting now. Since I know how much you like to read Ori found for me a great story about two dwarf warriors and their particularly interesting adventure and helped me translate it for you. You should read it yourself before reading it to the children, just in case. I don't want to keep adding to their active imaginations if it'll make your task harder, especially now that they have actual weapons they can use on each other (it's great that their having fun with them, though, Bofur and Bifur are very happy). I'm glad to hear nobody got sick and everyone had the_ _opportunity to enjoy the Yuletide festivities. With Fall already here mum is busy ordering and planning everything for this year's Durin's Day celebrations. She wasn't upset about our antics that night, more like frustrated with the mess. She made us clean it up that very morning, even with our lingering headaches and sleep addled bodies. Not even the always proper Dori nor the ever sensible Balin were able to avoid the task. It was well worth it, we did have fun._

_Speaking of mum, she was pretty excited upon learning of our correspondence (and the gifts). It makes me a bit suspicious to tell you the truth. Anyway, she has now taken it upon herself to teasing me about my newfound interest in collecting flowers (she doesn't know about the garden, thankfully) so, I can relate with your predicament at being teased by uncle Bilbo. If I had to venture a guess as to why mum is so eager to meet you it would probably be because I always tend to keep to myself. Believe it or not, I'm the quiet one compared to my brother who is quick at conversations and has an easiness for friendships. Maybe it's because of the responsibilities I've always had as the older brother. What I suspect now though is that since she knows about us and the letters we've been exchanging, uncle Thorin might probably know too. Mum is just as bad at keeping secrets as Kíli. Not that you were a secret. I'm not keeping you a secret. I just never explicitly mentioned you to them because of how I know they'll react. Especially because mum does know about uncle Thorin and uncle Bilbo writing to each other and all. I don't want you to think I wasn't going to tell her about you, my brother just did it for me a bit sooner than expected. Kíli will be Kíli, I guess. Which reminds me that I have to start intercepting his notes (even if that earns me the wrath of Thània) because he's blatantly lying and exaggerating truths to I don't know what end. Nori did not let me win and I honestly did not 'nag on and on' about the apology. I asked in a civilized manner. Maybe I did remind them a couple of times before they conceded but not to the point of annoyance. It's unbelievable the lengths he will go to because he's not getting all the attention (he still complains about the bracelet every time he sees mine). The fact that he can't keep his mouth shut (or stop complaining about every little thing) is why he will not get any of the pipe weed you sent. Uncle Thorin is another who will get shunned from it since he took the last bit of the one you sent me before without even a by your leave (yes, it's petty but, oh well).There. Rant over._

_Thank you for sending more of the pipe weed, by the way. I will gladly share with the rest of the company. I'll probably end up sharing with uncle and Kíli too since I don't really hold grudges too long (unlike others in my family). Besides, I have to admit, if it wasn't for my brothers keen interest in meddling in all things, I now know mum is not_ _adverse to us ~~having a relationship~~_ _~~~~being friends hence, I cannot begrudge him his interference in the matter, as irritating as it is._

_Sparring lessons with Dwalin have not improved in light of my defeat. In fact, I think they've gotten worse as you so acutely predicted. I could deal with them better knowing how you worry and even when I can finally spend time with you afterwards, once you ~~are living here~~  visit the mountain. I had an idea of something I wanted to make for you, it'll be one of many surprises. When I'm done with it I'll keep it here for when you visit._

_Bombur made those little pies from your recipe. They were delicious. You must have plenty of recipes you can share. Hobbits are known for their love of food, too, right? Uncle Bilbo made sure we remembered that during the journey._

_I hadn't thought about how Bilbo would react if he knew what Thorin had said in his drunken state. I would pay to see his face if he ever found out about that confession. I never imagined uncle Thorin to be an affectionate drunk. You should see him every time we mention it. He looks like a dwarfling caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Highly amusing and entertaining for us._

_I will warn you, the next part of our the journey I sent might seem a bit_ _haphazard since it's our trek through Mirkwood and it made our memories somewhat hazy (no one was entirely sure of what happened before the spiders). It also ventures into our not so enjoyable stay in Thranduil's dungeons and miraculous escape (made possible by one Bilbo Baggins, thank the Mahal). With this in mind I will tell you, our rudeness towards Lord Elrond was completely uncalled for and, therefore an apology was fairly warranted. Thranduil, on the other hand, deserves all of the disdain and anger he was shown. We do not regret it in the least. Not to be rude but I wanted to make that point clear. We still deal with him and the woodland elves in a civilized manner (as much 'civilized' as we can muster, Tauriel being the exception, of course) but only for the benefit of the mountain and our people._

_When I made you the flower clip I didn't think it would be such a hinderance to put on. My sincerest apologies. Maybe I can modify it so it won't be such a hassle. By the way, I think your hair looks beautiful and your 'unruly' curls are lovely. They make your hazel eyes stand out (at least that's what I remember)._

_I'm still positive that we will be able to carve out some time to go visit the Shire (probably drag uncle Thorin with me). It's hard to believe it's been almost five years since we met. Here's to the hope that our time apart will be coming to an end and we can see each other sooner rather than later. Until then, take great care._

 

_Yours truly,_

_Fíli_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis (being the awesome and sensible mum and sister I've always pictured her to be), seeing how Fíli and Thorin were torn between fulfilling their duties and responsibilities to their people and actually running off to see the people they'd come to care for on the other side of Arda, decided to make the arrangements to get them on their way to the Shire. Contrary to what Fíli thought, she didn't say anything to Thorin about his correspondence with Sage. This is why Thorin doesn't know what's going on with his nephew and Sage once they return to the Shire.
> 
> In case anyone was wondering: Thorin along with Fíli, Kíli and Dwalin leave for the Shire at the beginning of December 2945 and make it there by February 2946 (I predicted a mild Winter that year because it's what fits with the story :-) )
> 
> ~As always, thank you for reading!~


	14. Late Fall, 2945

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to see this come to an end... even though it has been a task researching all those darn flowers and gems lol
> 
> Thank you for sticking with it!
> 
> Enjoy!

_December, 2945_

 

_My Dear Fíli,_

 

_Thank you for those wonderful words. You're always so sweet and say such nice things to me. Do not worry about the clip, it's perfect. I wouldn't change my hair for anything, I've always thought it's pretty interesting, even if by hobbit standards is not as respectable as some of my relatives would like it to be (not uncle Bilbo, mind you). I guess I've always liked to stand out. Knowing that you like it is another positive on the list. I can't believe it's been almost five_ _years since that night we met. Though we haven't seen each other since then it feels like we haven't been so far apart, seeing as we've been writing regularly. I do always hold out hope you'll have the time to visit the Shire since, now that I think about it, I wouldn't know how to get from here to Erebor without a guide. I could always join one of the trader's convoys (the idea being almost as scandalous as uncle Bilbo running off on that adventure) but I couldn't leave Frodo behind and I'm not sure if it's a good idea to take him by myself being so young still. Uncle Bilbo would always jump at the chance if he didn't have other things to consider... Alas, if you and your companions were to visit the Shire once again maybe the journey to the mountain might be plausible. It doesn't hurt to dream._

_I find myself thinking more and more about spending time with you in our garden, ~~or anywhere, really~~ especially since we mention it frequently. A picnic always sounds nice or reading out in the summer breeze. I'm quite agreeable to the idea of just having a conversation about anything and nothing the same time, enjoying each other's company. I can also see how Kíli would be running around with Frodo in tow, making a ruckus. I have noticed how he does tend to steer situations towards him or wants to be included in everything. Still, you seem to be very close, maybe that's why he is that way. He's also the younger brother. His overeagerness and enthusiasm do shine through (even in the way he writes his notes), much in contrast to your more quiet demeanor. I remember well how he was practically bouncing with excitement while we talked that night we met and you kept trying to get him to calm down. It was pretty amusing. Thinking about it now that I know you (and him) somewhat better, your temporary bouts of frustration with your brother don't surprise me (just teasing). You're probably correct about being the older brother and all. It brings about more responsibility,  ~~especially in your position~~. _ _I'm willing to bet Kíli is not going to change anytime soon so, intercepting his notes won't do any good, in my opinion. As you very well said, Kíli will be Kíli. At least his meddling came in handy, though. Now I can feel a little less anxious to meet your mother since we know she's not apprehensive about our friendship._

_From what I've gathered between uncle's stories and yours, Mister Nori does not strike me as the type to fold when he knows he can win (not that that's a bad thing either). I'm not sure his concern about making you look good so you can boast about it to someone he might not even know exists (seeing as not a lot of them know about me) ranks high on his priority list. With the way you lot are sometimes I might be inclined to think there's always some kind of wager involved, which is quite amusing in and of itself. He might have even lost some coin in the process. As for the apology sent to Lord Elrond, the important thing is that it was done, even if it took some persuading on your part. On that note, I do understand your feelings about Thranduil (I could sense the weariness from your words in the story). Regardless of his reasoning, even if I take your narrative of those events together with what uncle has told us at face value, his actions were inexcusable. Your anger and disdain are more than justified and I wouldn't dare bring that into question. Even uncle Bilbo seemed bristled at the mere mention of Mirkwood._

_Uncle Bilbo and Frodo had a great birthday. Uncle has been in much better spirits (I wonder why...) and had a much larger celebration than these past two years. Seeing how my birthday is on the thirtieth of September, he decided to include me in this party instead of having a separate celebration like previous years. Don't feel bad for not asking about my birthday. I only just realized I'd never asked you about yours either so I'm equally guilty. We'll have plenty of time to make it up to each other from now on. If you visit and your uncle comes with you (which is most likely a given if he wants to se uncle Bilbo again), he might get drunk at some point and we'll have the chance to see what he says when he has uncle Bilbo in front of him and not on the other side of Arda. I am intrigued to see the stoic (that's how uncle describes him most of the time) Thorin as an afectionate drunk. I wonder if that extends to others in your family._

_Sorry to hear Dwalin has made your sparring sessions harder. He might be in need of a new hobby or perhaps a significant other that can help him take his mind off of working his students so hard (at least sometimes). It reminds me of the story you sent. I liked it very much, especially the fact there was such an unexpected romance amongst all the chaos. Tell Ori thank you for helping with the translation. Either way, it sounds like you'll probably be better prepared for this year's competition, who knows if this time you actually get to best him._

_I do understand you're not actively trying to keep our ~~relationship~~ friendship a secret. On my part I haven't told anyone directly but I know Frodo and the other fauntlings have an idea about my friend who sends them gifts and stories from far away. Telling the family would most likely draw too much attention, especially since uncle Bilbo and Thorin are practically in a long distance courting relationship of sorts (even if they don't realize it). I don't think I'd be ready to answer all the questions that would surely arise from the information. Some I know I don't even have a clear answer for... and my relatives are extremely nosey when they set their minds to it. From what you've told me, you probably wouldn't want so much attention on you about it either. We can sort it out if we ever meet again._

_Anyway, I'm glad you liked the flowers I sent you last time. Still, I'm not sure if there'll be enough lilacs for their aroma to sweep over half the mountain. Though it makes me happy to know they remind you of me just like the daffodils and periwinkles around my sunflowers make me think of you. This time I wanted to send you the yellow Acacia and the Gardenia to brighten up the garden even more._

_This will be yet another Yuletide I'll spend thinking of how much fun you would have if you were here. At least I know you'll be enjoying the Durin's Day_ _celebrations in Erebor. Good luck with the competitions, know that I'll be cheering for you. Take care and give my best to your mother._

 

_Always yours,_

_Sage_

 

* * *

 

Thània met them crossing the Misty Mountains. Thorin's thoughts were too wrapped up in what he was going to do and say when he actually came face to face with Bilbo to notice his nephews receiving their respective letters. Kíli found himself frowning at the way Sage once again told him to stop teasing her about her growing feelings for his older brother. Fíli, on the other hand, found himself smiling broadly thinking about how surprised she would be when he finally knocked on her door in a little over a month from now. The flowers he carefully put away in his satchel hanging from his pony, taking them out to admire them when he thought no-one was paying attention. He spent his nights imagining how he would sweep her up in a warm embrace while she laughed and (maybe even) finally share a kiss, while his brother randomly whispered less than proper remarks about what Fíli really wanted to do once he got to the Shire. Dwalin just thought they were all being ridiculous and kept mostly to himself unless they were sparring, Thorin needed to be redirected or he had to scold Fíli and Kíli for getting on his nerves. The journey to the Shire was an interesting one indeed... but it was well worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gardenia= Secret love
> 
> Acacia (yellow/gold)= Concealed love

**Author's Note:**

> Thania=praise, encouragement


End file.
